I'll stick around (English version)
by franprentiss
Summary: (English version) They've known each other for a long time and never realized that maybe both of them could have what they were looking for without being conscious… Both of them work for the FBI and know how to profile… but will they be able to profile what they feel for each other? RATING T.


**Author's note:** Well, hi! this is going to be my English version of my fic "I'll stick around" (Yes, the other version-in Spanish- has the same name) I need to let you know that English is not my native language, so please, pleaseee if you think that I suck at this... just don't tell me! hahaha just kidding, I'm open to receive every kind of critics, but be nice :) Well, I really hope you like it, please leave a review so I can know what you think about it!

* * *

It was a rainy day in winter. It seemed to be like precisely that day which she had forgotten her umbrella and had left her car at the garage to be repaired, Mother Nature had wanted to send the worst storm ever over the state.

She wasn't cold, since inside the office the heating emanated a delicious warming air that even often made her felt hot... because… it was the heating, wasn't it?

Definitively she wasn't cold, but she knew that the very moment when she set foot on the street when she left the office, she would freeze to the death. But that was it. The time to leave the office was very close and Emily was getting ready to do it. She finished arranging the reports of the last cases in their respective folder and then put them on the shelf near the desk without being quite focused, knowing that if she seemed too focused, Morgan would come to her and would scare her. And it wouldn't be the first time that he would catch her. And so it happened, she finished putting the last folder on top of the rack as she felt a hoot and his hands grabbing her waist. He had startled her, but just a little in comparison to other occasions in which she had cried hysterically. She was getting used to it…

"You, very funny uh… Morgan" –She said turning around to see him, with a mask of surprise on her face. Her friend smiled at her, showing her his perfect white tooth, looking at her with playful eyes. Emily couldn't help but smile him back.

"Someday you will scream hysterically again, princess"- He said.

"Yeah? Well… I don't think so"- The brunette replied pointing at him with her forefinger, while with her another hand she put his hands out of her waist "Why do you still here? Aren't you late for your date?"- She asked.

The handsome FBI Special Agent smirked at the woman. She rolled her eyes as she made her way downstairs from her boss's office to her desk in the bullpen, being followed by Morgan.

"Naturally, I do have a date, pretty girl"- He answered smiling.

Emily laughed at his friend's attitude; he always seemed to be flirting.

"And yes, I'm a little late, but… that kitty will wait for me" Both of the agents laughed hard. Emily because of the conceited that he was, and Derek because of Emily laughing at him.

That was the way their friendship was; Sincere, joker and trustfully. They had been working for three years together, every day. Derek Morgan had been working at the BAU since ten years ago, while Emily Prentiss had joined the team since three; something that of course didn't make her to be in disadvantage compared to the rest of the team regarding to experience.

"You should NEVER make a woman to wait for you. That is totally rude. You must be gentile, a gentleman. You should arrive on time and have a red rose for her"- Said Emily theatrically, moving her hands from exaggeratedly- "And of course, then you should make a reservation at the best hotel of the city and well, then… you know… make her happy"- She finished sighing as she put one of her hands over her chest.

Morgan looked at her as she had three eyes instead of two, while he frowned.

"Woman, that has been the least Emily Prentiss' thing that I've heard EVER!"- He told her and broke into laugh. Emily snorted.

"Exactly. I was kidding, genius. Although sincerely… - She said while she was taking her bag- "a little bit of romance doesn't hurt anybody, not even women little feminine like me. Even though it's hard to believe, women like me, we do have feelings too.

Derek smiled at the brunette as they made their way through the corridor.

"Do not talk in plural, you are unique in your type, mon amour.-

Emily rolled her eyes.

"But you are one of the best that I've ever known"- he added in front of her, removing some hair of her that was fallen on her cheek, placing it behind her ear.

"Uh… are you flirting with me, Morgan?" she asked and punched him softly in his chest. He pretended to feel pain and both of them laughed together again.

"Always, Prentiss"- He kissed her temple She sighed resigned and gave him a friendly hug. He hugged her back, wrapping his arms softly around her body.

"Hey you! Leave my boy alone. Yes, I'm talking to you, the brunette with exquisite hair, the one who knows how to dance salsa, and who also is polyglot" –Said Penelope, who as Morgan and Emily got rid of their hug, arrive to the corridor with Hotchner, the boss.

"He is all yours, baby girl"- Said Emily moving away completely from him.

Morgan got closer to the blonde woman and kissed on her head.

"You're my favorite"- He said, and Penelope looked at him with a serious gesture –"And the only one, my love"- The three of them laughed. The boss hesitated over whether laugh or not, but finally he did, while shook his head.

"Definitely, Morgan, you're the Heartbreaker of the FBI"- Commented Hotchner.

Aaron Hotchner glanced over Emily for some seconds. Definitely there was something different about her today.

Emily was conscious of his look over her and for a moment their eyes met, but immediately they looked at somewhere else, avoiding each others' visual contact.

He was clear about the fact that between Emily and Derek there was nothing at all, but he couldn't help feeling something weird inside his chest when he had seen them hugging each other and laughing. He neither could help remembering that the one who not only had hugged her last night… was him.

* * *

Flashback:

"I don't know how we got here, big boss" Emily said in a sigh as her head fell over her boss' chest, feeling exhausted, closing her eyes. He, still excited, touched lazily and softly her low back with one of his hands, while with the other one covered their naked bodies with the blankets. He kissed her hair and she smiled, still eyes closed- "But honestly, I don't care about it right now"

Aaron started drawing circles with his fingers on the edge of Emily's abdomen, causing her tickle. She shifted immediately in order to him to stop, placing her body beside his, opportunity that he took to look at her face to face.

"You're beautiful. I've never told you that"- He said gently. Emily blushed for the first time in front of him, something that surprised him. It was something totally different from her character that he used to know, and he loved it.

"Beautiful? Come on, my hair is disheveled, my make-up must be… ugh!"- She winced -"and I don't even want to imagine the color of my face" -She joked-

Aaron laughed loudly, a laugh that possibly boomed all over Emily's apartment

"Hush"- she silenced him- "You are going to wake Sergio up"- added

Hotchner smiled at her and she gave him a little kiss on his lips. In that moment, Sergio climbed into the bed and started walking between them, while rubbing his back on their bodies. Emily stroked his back and the cat seemed willing and glad to accept her touch.

"I wonder if I should be jealous of the cat"- He said seriously. Emily laughed and also he did. The woman made the cat to get out of the bed as she climbed over Aaron's body again, while she kissed him passionately. He didn't take too long to kiss her back, but soon –too soon for him- she broke the kiss and stared at him- "What's wrong?"- He asked curious and wanting to keep kissing her.

"I just uh… can't believe what just happened, that's all"- she admitted, hesitating a little- "It doesn't make sense" – said pointing at them with her chin- "I can't relate the grumpy FBI boss to the man that has just made love to me in that delicious and wild way"- added almost laughing, Aaron did laugh. That was the third time she had heard his laugh that night, and she found that it was amazing. Aaron Hotchner wasn't exactly one of the most smiling people she knew.

"You wonder too much, Prentiss" –He said, receiving an indescribable look from the brunette

"So, we just had sex and you are calling me by my last name? Wow! That is so sexy!- she said sarcastically.

Both of them laughed again. Aaron rolled their bodies with a movement so he could be on top of Emily. They kissed again until they were breathless. But they didn't stop, they wanted to continue, they wanted to love each other all of the rest of the night, no matter what would happen tomorrow when they would see each other and all of their co-workers and friends at the BAU.

* * *

"Hey Em"- Said Penelope Garcia- "I didn't see your car at the parking, where is it?"- She asked while Morgan and Hotchner were reading some documents that the boss had in his hands.

"Oh, please don't even remind me that"- The brunette moaned- "This morning I was on my way to work and the fucking car broke down halfway"- She said a little irritated, Penelope just nodded, knowing that her friend didn't like those situations, she hated taxis, she hated the idea of getting in a unknown man's car who perfectly could be a psycho.

"Do you want me to give you a lift? I'm leaving in five minutes or so, I just need to leave this stuff at my office and then I'm out"- The blonde woman who wore pink clothes offered kindly. Emily smiled at her gratefully, but she shook her head. Yes, she did hate taxis, but also the hated bothering people.

"No honey, but thank you so much. I'll see you on Monday, baby girl"- she kissed her on her cheek and Penelope kissed hers back. Then, she said good bye to Derek, who hugged her tenderly. Emily could realize how Aaron cleared his throat awkwardly, but she didn't do anything. She got rid of Derek's hug and then he kissed her on her hear- "See you on Monday, Hotchner"- she said politely with a nod. Aaron imitated her gesture and she turned around to leave the office.

Emily barely got to take five steps under the rain when somebody's hand grabbed her arm and gently placed her under an umbrella. She didn't complain. She looked at him puzzled and almost a little angry, but then she gave him a sincere smile. Aaron smiled back at her as he guided her to his car.

"Uh… If only you knew how much I hate that people take me home, you wouldn't be doing this"- She said shaking her head. Her boss shrugged as he opened the right front door of the car for her. Then he made his way to the other side of the car to get in.

Emily didn't want to admit it, but for actions like those, she could fall so hard for him.

Since some weeks ago, he had been behaving quite kindly towards her. He opened the doors for her to get in or out, he bought her coffee from Starbucks, when he said hello to her many times his hand rubbed hers and even sometimes he smiled at her without any reason. It wasn't like he had never been kind to her or the other women of the team, but she knew that with her was being different, and that made her feel very confused. She didn't get that change. But now, after what had happened last night, she was getting an idea about what was going on. Anyway, she didn't want to think too much about it, he was making her feel good and she loved that. She just wanted to seize the moment, enjoy it, without thinking about commitments or those kinds of things that could screw up whatever was starting between them.

"I'm not taking you to your place, don't worry"- Said Aaron, as he pressed the accelerator with his foot- "We are going to MY place"- as he said that, Emily raised her eyebrows exaggeratedly and he smiled again. Every time he smiled at her, she found his smile more beautiful and addictive.

"And why is that?"- She asked not understanding at all. Hotchner shrugged again.

"Well, you don't have your car, and I've just find out that you are not quite fond of people giving you a lift to your apartment so… I don't know where else I can take you"

Emily nodded and got closer to Aaron's seat to kiss him on his cheek.

"Thank you, boss"


End file.
